Whispers In The Wind
by Fastestthingalive94
Summary: What happens when the thing you love most in life is taken away from you. What would you do? Who would you turn to? Would you be able to keep yourself from going.......insane?


Hey Guys Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while

But I'm ready with an another story hope u guys enjoy it :)

This story is dedicated to my good friend Safan4life I especially hope u enjoy it :)

-FTA

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other characters. They are official property of Sega.

"Whispers in the Wind"

Written by Fastestthingalive 94

Chapter 1 "The Visit"

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful summer's day. The world for once seemed to be in perfect harmony with all its living things. The Sun was shining brightly through a clear blue sky, the birds were singing their happy tunes and gorgeous flowers were blooming in every garden. In the midst of all of this was a pink hedgehog.

The Pink hedgehog walked down a long winding path which cut right through a magnificent park. She wore a red dress with matching red boots. On her wrists she wore two gold bracelets. Her pink fur seemed to radiate a glow of its own, leaving the sun itself in awe. Though she never seemed to admit it she was very beautiful, so much so that the flowers themselves seemed envious of her beauty. She walked very slowly with her head down, while in her hands she firmly grasped a bouquet of scarlet roses.

As she continued along the path she came in the presence of two young children. A cute little boy hedgehog and his equally cute female counterpart. Both of them were lost in their own little worlds of mystery and wonder, and were gleefully playing together. As their game progressed the little girl tripped while running, and upon hitting the ground began to cry. The other hedgehog came running to her side to make sure she was ok. He tried calming his friend down by telling her everything was alright but she refused to stop crying. He began to scratch his head trying to figure out what to do and then it instantly hit him. He went to the nearby garden and plucked the most beautiful flower he could find; he then ran back to his friend's side and while kneeling down on one knee presented the flower to her.

The tiny hedgehog stopped sobbing and looked at the incredible specimen her friend held in his hand. She wiped the tears from her eyes grabbed the flower and gave her friend a warm smile, he simply returned the favor. She then did something very peculiar she leant in and kissed the boy on his cheek. This tiny gesture of affection seemed to have a profound effect on the boy; he was now smiling widely while holding the cheek where he had been kissed. In addition to this he had now gone completely red and seemed to be frozen in time, just standing there with a smile still etched upon his face. The girl noticed her friend's reaction and began to giggle, she put the flower he had given her in her hair and began to run, trying to restart their game. She ran until she felt she had put enough distance between the two of them, after which she called out to him. The boy snapped back to reality and realized his friend wasn't there and began looking for her frantically, before eventually hearing her giggle from afar. He then realized what was going on and without hesitation bolted towards her. She saw him coming and started to run herself, at this moment in time they both started laughing loudly and joyfully.

The two children slowly went out of view and soon even their laughter disappeared. The pink hedgehog who was watching these events unfold before her sparkling, jade green eyes, continued along her path but something was different, something was out of place.

Was it possible? Could it be true?

Yes it was.

She was indeed smiling, a phenomenon she had not experienced for much to long. However it would not last for as long as she would have liked because her destination was growing ever closer.

She finally arrived at where she had to be and instantly the smile had faded away, it was now a distant memory. She came upon a black steel gate and opened it slowly and as she did so it let out a horrible creak. The atmosphere around her grew cold and lifeless. The sunlight had become pale and weak, and the cheerful songs of birds seemed to have been replaced by an eerie silence. The beautiful pink hedgehog walked through the gate into a small garden with nothing in it but a stone path, almost dead grass and a single white monument erected in the center. She walked towards the structure as her eyes began to swim with tears. Upon reaching it she immediately fell to her knees and began to weep loudly, the tears she had been holding back, now began to stream down her face. After a solid 15 minutes of crying she finally stopped herself wiping her tears away knowing that 'he' would not like seeing her in such a state.

The hedgehog got up off the ground and slowly placed the flowers she had brought for 'him' on the structure, she then turned around and clumsily walked towards the gate. Her heart was begging her, pleading her to go back but her head was telling her to keep moving forward. Before heading out of the gate she turned her head to get one last glimpse of it but quickly turned away knowing that she could easily be drawn back. Finally after a long drawn out battle her head had overcome her heart and she ran. Ran as far as she could from that place and kept on running until her legs gave way. She hit the ground hard and began to cry hysterically, seems her heart had won after all.

The white tomb made of marble stood alone once again. The writing on the headstone which was carved in a fine gold read:

'_Here lies Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius. His memory will live on forever'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I hope u liked the first chapter

I'll try update as soon as possible

Please don't forget to review ;)

Till next time

-FTA


End file.
